User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: The Cursed Prince
Once upon a time in the land of Gondor, their lived a mighty king. For he had lived in Minas Tirith. It took place around the Fourth Age. For the mighty king wanted to have a son in order to continue Gondors legacy for being the great land of Men. So he did, and after a month he was born, they had a celebration for the Prince. They called all their allies that they were allowed to come to Osgiliath for their celebration. For everyone who went beared tresures for the Prince. But their were three magic casters who were going to give gifts to the prince. Their was a Man, an Elf, and a Dwarven magic caster. The Man gave the Prince strenght that he can use when he grows up. The Elf gave the prince knowledge for the future. The Dwarf gave the Prince a liking for shiny things, like silver and gold. But their was more than one magic caster in the room, four in total. But the fourth was actually one who came unannounced. A mysterious figure, who didnt look friendly. It wore a hood, but you could see nothing under it. It looked like it was one of the Black Riders. But the only thing you could see was a mask that no one could recognized from the past. No one knew who it was, but it gave them a nervous feeling on what the being was going to do. It walked up to the prince, but it first took care of the three other magic casters. The other magic caster, or the Morgul Caster, inflicted a curse created by the Morgul Caster. The curse was to grow inside of the young prince. The curse was to weaken Gondor, the more it grew, the more it weakened. The curse also gave several side effects. The Morgul Caster could now listen to objects around the prince. It could see what the Prince saw. It could hear what the Prince heard. The curse gave a side effect of anger and sometimes fear. It would sometimes make the prince power hungry. The king of Gondor demanded to find the Morgul Caster and to force him to take away the curse. But it was more difficult than you think. If the Morgul Caster lived in Mordor, they didnt know where his hideout would be. They had to start somewhere, but they didnt know where to start. So they had the three good magic casters find a cure for this curse. For many years the three magic casters researched on how to cure this curse. But they coudnt find one. What ever the cure was, it would take a long time to find. For the only one who knew how to cure it was the Morgul Caster. If they didnt find the cure to this curse, then the Prince would live to be a tyrant of Gondor. Soon their symbol of the White Tree of Gondor would soon turn out into the Black Tree. Will the Morgul Caster be found? Will Gondor be saved from this plight? Who knows? This is a Calbeius Original, of The Cursed Prince. Category:Blog posts